The Maid Game
by Amaya9998
Summary: The triplets have pissed Reiji off for the last time, he is tired of always coming up behind them to clean up their messes, so he decides to hire some maids. Laito has decided to make up a game of whoever can bed the most maids will win. So who will it be? Will it be Ayato Kanato or Laito? or none of the three? (hehe that rhymes cx)
1. Chapter 1

Reiji yawned as he sat up and got out of bed. It was so quiet today, he thought he should reward the boys (Especially the triplets) with some breakfast so he walked to the kitchen and opened the door, Reiji face turned beat red from extreme anger. The kitchen was a disaster the counters and walls were decorated with flour and icing and the flour was covered in sauce and pots and pans littered the kitchen. Reiji walked into the kitchen looking at the mess, he was sure that the triplets had made. He growled when he walked behind the counter, Laito was asleep and he was covered with icing and sauce. Reiji kicked Laito as hard as he could, Laito jumped up  
"W-What?! Reiji? why did you kick me?" Laito slowly stood up and fell back down because he was laughing so hard because he remembered what happened.

-LAST NIGHT-  
Kanato was in the kitchen making sweets when Ayato came in  
"Kanato get out, Laito is going to make me some takoyaki and you will be in his way, Kanato ignored his brother and continued putting flour into his bowl  
"I know you heard me!" Ayato yelled and grabbed the flour bag and the bowl and threw it against the wall, the flour bag busted and flour covered the wall, Kanato calmly picked up the icing, still ignoring him. Ayato was getting pissed he wanted his takoyaki now. Just when he thought he was about to lose it Laito came in "Ayato-kun what did you do to the wall?" Laito smirked at the wall covered in flour  
"Kanato won't move so I through the flour against the wall." Laito sighed and walked over to the wall and wiped both hands across it so his hands were caked with flower and walked over to Kanato  
"Ayato-kun that's such a waste, because what you could have done was-" Laito put both hands on Kanato's cheek leaving flower on them. Kanato stopped what he doing  
"Laito! how dare you! you got flour on teddy!" Kanato picked up a handful of icing and smashed it in his face, Ayato looked at his brother with their faces covered in icing and flour and burst out laughing. Laito and Kanato looked at each other and smirked the same idea coming to their minds.  
"You think that's funny?" Kanato and Laito said at the same time Kanato had a handful of icing and Laito had a hand full of flower. Ayato stopped laughing when he saw his predicament, before he could even speak Kanato and Laito through the flour and icing at full speed. Covering poor Ayato from head to toe, Ayato was pissed, he grabbed a pot and made some takoyaki sauce.  
"I hate to waste this good food but.." Ayato picked up some sauce and threw it in the direction of his two brothers, they just barely dodged it, the sauce hit the floor with a splat.

"Food fight!" Laito shouted as he threw flour at Kanato and Ayato then ducked behind the counter, The two boy grinned and also found a hiding spot of their own. The three boys eventually fell asleep in their hiding spots covered in sauce and flour and icing.  
-BACK TO PRESENT TIME-  
Laito stood up again this time succeeding and then pointed to where Kanato and Ayato were.  
"THATS IT I'M HIRING MAIDS!" Reiji screamed and stormed out of the kitchen, his outburst waking up Ayato and Kanato  
"What is he screaming about?" Ayato said irritated that he was a woken from his sleep  
"Something about maids?" Kanato said standing up, Laito nodded eagerly  
"Yes! we are getting maids I can't wait! oh and also I won!" He whispered the last part smirking. Ayato shot up  
"As if! You know Oresama always wins!"  
"No me and Teddy won! Laito and Ayato rolled their eye  
"Okay I've got a way to settle this, since we are getting maids.. whoever can bed the most maids wins.." Laito said  
"Your on!" Kanato and Ayato said in unison, Laito laughed  
"fufu then let the game begin."

**A/N: Hey minna! hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the maid game... I know its short also I was thinking of making it a one shot tell me what you think.. I know you a lot of you don't like to review (which I'm perfectly fine with) but.. can you at least put something like "one shot" or "NO one shot" or something just so I don't upset anyone by continuing or not continuing..** **but.. thank you for taking the time to read this I love all my readers cx okay JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning the boys were just hanging out in their rooms when Reiji called them from downstairs. Everyone except Laito ran down the stairs. Laito stayed just out of view of everyone else so he could check out the maids.  
"Let's see, who would be easiest to bed first?" Laito scanned over the 8 maids that were seated in the living room, he listened closely as they introduced themselves. A short petite girl with brown hair and gold eyes, who looked to be about 14 stood up and bowed deeply  
"My name is Hana Hayashi, I'm 15, I've always wanted to become a maid especially at a lovely house like this I must say it is simply beautiful. Oh! I can't wait to work here with all of you. It's going to be so much fun! I'm so excited, I've never been to such a big house before. Well this is a mansion so I guess that makes sense but-" Hana was cut off as a maid a little taller then here put a hand over her mouth. Laito stared at the girl she was truly beautiful not to mention sexy as hell. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, her voice was quiet as she spoke.  
"I'm sorry about her, I'm Akari Hayashi I'm 17 and her older sister, she tends to talk a lot.. she's not the brightest one either." On the last part she covered Hana's ears and whispered it. Laito shrugged "Hmm.. she's decent" He mumbled to himself as he walked out where everyone could see him  
"How nice of you to join us Laito." Reiji said not even looking at him, Laito calmly walked down the stairs.  
"How could I not when we have such cute girls here." He sat on the couch right next to Akari who scooted away from him, he smirked. Another young girl stood up she had blonde hair and green eyes, she immediately caught the attention of Reiji  
"I'm Mizuno Kousica, I'm 17, I look forward to working with all of you." She said to the maids and then she turned to the boys  
"I will do my best to please all of you." Laito smirked  
"Please huh? Well I got a few ways on how you can please me." Reiji gave Laito a sharp look, which caused Laito to laugh. Mizuno glared at Laito and then sat back down. The next girl who stood up was short as well she had black hair red eyes. Her face and voice were emotionless as she spoke. "My name is Kotone Kirishima and I'm 17.." Her voice trailed off and she looked at Kanato  
"I like your bear, what's his name?" Kanato held Teddy tightly and looked at the girl  
"His name is Teddy." Kanato said, Kotone smiled and shook Teddy's hand  
"Nice to meet you Teddy." She said with a small smile, the boys gasped and waited for Kanato to freak out and start screaming. It was completely silent for a few seconds and then Kanato smiled " Teddy says that he likes you."  
"Well I'm glad." Kotone said and then sat back down.  
"I'm Miku-" A girl with long light pink hair and redish eyes said, but was cut off by Reiji  
"Miku can you stand up please. " Miku sighed and stood up slowly  
"I'm Miku Koneko, I'm 18." Miku sprawled lazily on the couch pushing Hana off, she glared at Hana  
"Interesting." Shu mumbled to himself  
"Shu did you say something?" Reji asked, Shu shook his head but kept his eyes on Miku  
. A girl with blue hair stood up her eyes were cast downward so you couldn't see her eyes. When she looked up her green eyes were filled with hatred.  
"I'm Mizu Kouni, I'm 16, I will try my hardest but stay out of my way." Instead of sitting down she walked to the door and leaned against it glaring at them.  
"Okay, then.." Said a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes, she bowed deeply causing her cleavage to show from her low cut maid uniform, catching everyone's attention "Hey guys! I'm Emiko, but you can call me Miki!" She said with a wink and a flirtatious smile  
"I will do anything to please you, masters." She winked again making sure to put emphasis on anything, and then bowed before sitting back down.  
"Well this should be fun." Laito said as he walked out of the room, he knew exactly who he wanted first, he wanted Emiko.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Minna! Hope you are enjoying this so far! So just so you don't get confused.. each chapter will be from the point of view of each maid, and after that is finished, I will make one final chapter that ties everything up cx.. I really hope you enjoy this, and if there is anything you want to see.. please don't hesitate to ask cx**

****"Alright then, now that introductions have been made, I will assign you to your jobs." The maids all nodded in and waited for Reiji to speak  
"Hana, you will be in charge of cooking. Akar-" Reiji stopped when he saw Akari shaking her head, Reiji nodded slightly  
"Actually Hana you will be in charge of cleaning the kitchen." Emiko put her hand over her mouth. 'Yea it's probably not a good idea to let the air head cook..' She thought. "Akari, you will cook the food." Akari nodded and left, to Emiko guessed to go cook breakfast or something, Hana left right behind her. "Emiko.." Emiko looked at Reiji and smiled  
"Yes, Reiji." She said sweetly,  
"Um, you will clean the rooms." Emiko nodded, mentally doing a fist pump and jumped up from her seat. Emiko looked at all the door before her, "Hmm... Which one should I pick?" She thought out loud. She decided to pick the first door on her left. She opened and slowly and poked her head around the door. "Wow! This place is a mess!" Emiko looked around the room, it was creepy.  
"I-Is that a coffin!?" Emiko walked carefully to the thing she believed to be a coffin. She opened it and peered inside  
"What the hell!" She closed it quickly, it really was a coffin, why would someone have one of these! Emiko looked around the room,  
"There doesn't seem to be a bed.." Emiko said as she looked around the room for a bed.  
"D-Does he sleep in this thing!?" Emiko said a little louder then she should  
"What f I do, and if I did that's none of your damn business! Now hurry up and clean then get the hell out, don't be snooping through my stuff!" A boy with White hair and red eyes glared at her from the doorway, before walking in and laying on his bed. Emiko nodded before bowing your head, " Yes master.." She trailed, she didn't know his name. The boy sighed  
"It's Subaru, now be quiet! I'm taking a nap." Master Subaru said as he closed his coffin lid. Emiko frowned, 'Well how rude!' Emiko thought and then looked about the room. 'Where should I start, his room is a disaster.' She decided to start with the clothes, she picked up all his clothes and took them to the laundry room, where Mizu was.  
"Oh hi, Mizu!" Mizu turned her head and gave her a look that shook Emiko to the core, she winced.  
"Tch. Don't address me so formerly.. In fact, don't talk to me at all!" Mizu said before turning back to do the laundry.  
'Oh, she's scary..' Emiko thought as she walked back to Subaru's room, the room was mostly she clean, except for a few books and a dagger?  
'What the hell! First a coffin now a dagger!?..This guy has some serious issues..' Emiko finished cleaning his room and took her leave. The room she went to was decent enough, at least it had a actual bed, Miya sat down on the bed as she was exhausted already, even if she had only cleaned one room. When she sat down she felt a lump under the mattress so she reached her hand under it. Miya started laughing when she saw what it was. "Haha! I knew it! I wonder who the pervert is, they should know that hiding a porno magazine under your mattress is not the best idea. Emiko looked at the porno magazine with interest, she looked in the hall and around the room before shutting the door. She laid down on the bed and started to read the porn magazine. It was about a girl who was tied to the bed and being toyed with by her boyfriend.  
She almost fell off the bed when the door opened and shut quickly. The magazine was snatched from her hands  
"Ah.. What a naughty girl.. going through my things.." Emiko blushed, embarrassed she had been caught.  
"Um.. Master Laito, you should find a better place to keep those things," she said and bowed in apology "Gomenesai Master Laito"  
She looked up as she heard Laito chuckle "You were reading this weren't you?" Emiko nodded her head hanging low  
"I knew there was something interesting about you.." Emiko lifted her head again this time keeping it up  
"umm.. excuse me, did you say something?" She asked softly, Laito shook his head  
"No nothing, You can read this if you would like, Laito held out the magazine to her." Emiko shook her head vigorously  
"N-No! I couldn't possibly, I have to finish cleaning the other rooms.." She said her blush deepening. Laito sighed  
"Alright then you can come by and read it whenever you want." Emiko nodded  
"May I come back after I'm done with my jobs?" Laito nodded, And laid his head and his hand using his elbow to prop himself up. Emiko nodded before continuing to clean, she noticed that Laito had been watching her while reading the magazine, but she just ignored it and continued to clean.  
"Emiko." Emiko turned at her name,  
"Yes, Master Laito?" He smirked at her  
"Strip for me."  
"Eh!?" Emiko was sure she had misheard him  
"I said strip for me." "Okay so I definitely didn't mishear him but, how could he ask me to do something so degrading..'  
"B-But! I still have other jobs to do!" She said in a panic  
"Didn't you say you would do anything for us?" He said putting emphasis on anything, Emiko nodded, she had said that but..  
"Then strip for me." Emiko nodded slowly, she might as well, do what she is told. She can't risk getting fired. Emiko, slowly took off her apron and started to undo her maid uniform. She slowly let it slide down her body until it hit the floor. Laito watched intently, as she did this. Emiko was now only in her bra and panties, Laito made a hand motion telling her to keep going. Emiko slid her panties down her legs and unsnapped her bra. This wasn't the first time she's had to do this for one of her masters, but that doesn't mean she wasn't still embarrassed.  
Emiko stood in front of Laito trying her best to cover herself. Before Miya could blink Laito was in front of her, she stepped back startled, Laito pulled her close and whispered In her ear, "You like stuff like this right?" Emiko stiffened, 'How the fuck did he know that?'  
Laito tilted her head up so she was staring into his hypnotic green eyes.  
"Master Laito? What are you doing?" Laito smiled  
"Ah! your so cute.. I'm sure if I can control myself anymore." Laito said as he pushed her on the bed. Emiko started to panic,  
"Master Laito! My jobs! I have to go do them!" Laito waved her off with his hand,  
"Your doing one of your jobs right now." Laito said as he leaned down and kissed her gently, he didn't give Emiko a chance to speak. Every time she tried to speak he would kiss her. Lets just say that Emiko never got to her jobs and stayed in Laito's room all night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hana was extremely happy that she got a job close to her sister.  
"Oneesan! Do you want me to help you with the cooking?" Hana asked her sister, Akari quickly shook her head  
"N-no, its okay." Akari said as she started to cook the breakfast  
'Aw, she never lets me help with the cooking..' Hana thought sadly, she looked around the room to see what she could clean up in the kitchen, as far as she could see the kitchen was spotless. Hana sighed and jumped up on the counter next to the oven and leaned over to see what her sister was doing.  
"Oneesan, what are you cooking?" Hana asked curiously, what ever she was cooking Hana thought it looked really good.  
"Hana, don't you have work to do?" Akari said trying to keep her sister from burning herself on the hot pan. Hana shook her head  
"The kitchen is spotless.." Hana said sounding a little disappointed, Akari sighed  
"Why don't you, umm.. go kill sometime!" Akari thought quickly and then smiled "I can handle things here." Hana's face lit up and she nodded before leaving the kitchen. Hana decided that it would be fun to go to the garden, she saw some really pretty roses, when she was coming in and she wanted to take a closer look.

When she got out there she noticed that there was a guy sitting under a tree just staring off into space, Hana thought that he looked lonely so she sat down next to him.  
"Hi!" She said cheerfully, she didn't remember seeing him when they were giving their introductions.  
"Tch." The guy said and stood up, Hana followed him  
"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to be friendly.. after all we will be living together for now on and plus it looks like we have the same interest in roses. You do like them right? That's why you were out here? You looked so lonely so I decided to keep you company. I hate being alone it always makes me feel-" The guy cut Hana off by putting his hand over her mouth  
"Tch. You talk to damn much Idiot." The guy said  
"Gomesai." Hana said tears welling up in her eyes  
"I didn't mean to be a burden.." Hana said as she looked at him with her wide gold eyes shimmering with tears, the guy groaned  
"Don't cry.." the guy said unsympathetically  
"What is your name?" Hana asked as she wiped her eyes  
"Subaru." Subaru said and then went back to sit under the tree, Hana smiled and sat next to him. It was obvious that Subaru wanted nothing more then to leave, but he couldn't just leave her out here crying.  
"Subaru-sama, that's a nice name.." Hana said thinking out loud  
"Uh, yea. What's yours." Subaru said trying his best to sound social, even though he was not a people person.  
"Hana. Hana Hayashi, My sister is Akari Hayashi, she's here do she'll be the cook. Oh! speaking of that she's making something that will be really really delicious, well I don't know what it is but it smells really good! Oh and also- oops I'm talking to much again sorry."  
"You should only say what is necessary, nothing extra."  
"How do you do that? When I'm talking to someone so many things are running through my head that I just want to say everything that is on my mind. Like did you notice that there are only a few white roses in this garden and the rest are red? I prefer white over red, white is a much more pure color." Subaru flinched at those words  
"The purer something it is the more it can be contaminated.." Subaru mumbled  
"What?" Hana asked  
"I'll show you!" Subaru said and then got up, he grabbed a red rose and a white rose before sitting back down.  
"You see these two roses?" Subaru asked Hana, she nodded  
"This one is white the so called purest one, and this one is red." Subaru slid his finger along a thorn causing it to bleed  
"Subaru-sama, your hand!" Hana said  
"It's fine. Now," Subaru said and dropped blood on each rose  
"While this red rose stays the same. This white rose because more and more contaminated by the blood and it becomes a darker shade, then this red rose and that would made the red rose the more pure, right?"  
"Umm..I guess so.. But,..Subaru-sama, what does any of this have to do with roses?" Hana asked, Subaru places a hand over his face  
"Never mind forget everything I said, your innocence will be the death of you here." He said his hand still over his face.  
"D-death!?" Hana said her gold eyes even wider then before, Subaru nodded  
"There is no use lying to you, you will find out sooner or later anyways." Subaru sighed and crossed him arms behind his head and leaned against the tree  
"Find out what Subaru-sama?" Hana asked peering into Subaru's face  
"We are vampires." Subaru said and smiled as she jumped back  
"Subaru-same! That is a mean trick to play on me!" Hana said and crossed her arms  
"I'm not kidding we are." He showed her his fangs  
"T-those are fake right?" Hana said and laughed nervously  
"No, they aren't. What do you need proof?"  
"Hey, you can't just be pulling people into your lap, that's weird and perverted!" Hana whined as Subaru pulled her into his lap  
"I'm just giving you proof." Subaru said amused  
"What do you mean proof? Why are you trying to scare me? That's so mean." 'There is no way he's a vampire, they don't exist, no possible way. He's just teasing me."  
"I'm just giving you proof, no need to be so dramatic." Subaru said as he sunk his fangs into her neck  
"Agh! Okay! Okay! I believe you! Take them out, it hurts!" Hana screamed, Subaru chuckled and took his fangs out  
"Told you, we were vampires.. now what are you going to do scream? run away? faint? Hehe." Subaru watched to see what she would do  
"This..this..is..TOTALLY AWESOME! To think that I will be living with vampires! what do you eat and do you actually sleep in coffins?  
Subaru groaned and banged his head against the tree, this had not turned out how he hoped, but hey she was different and he liked that.  
Subaru suddenly kissed her while she was still asking him question  
"Like I said you talk to much." Subaru grinned at her as she blushed  
"Y-you could have just told me to shut up.. you didn't have to just k-kiss me." Subaru nodded  
"Okay then, Shut up." Subaru said then kissed her again  
He had never met a human who wasn't scared of vampires, and he was not about to let her go.

-  
**A/N: Awesomees! haha SO who should I do next? The only ones left are Miku, Mizuno, Akari and Kotone. cx So tell me which one, and if you want to see anything specific tell me cx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oneesan! I have something amazing to tell you!" Hana yelled as she burst into the kitchen scaring Akari and causing her to knock the pan she was cooking in off the stove.  
"Oh no!...Ouch, hot!" Akari tried to pick the pan up but some grease popped up and burned her hand. Hana rushed over to her sister, who was kneeling down clutching her hand tightly.  
"Oneesan are you alright!? I'm sorry!" Hana said and started to panic, Akari put her hand behind her back hiding it from her sisters view and gave Hana a bright smile despite her pain.  
"I'm fine, don't worry Hana...what was it you wanted to tell me?" Akari asks standing up and brushing her sister away. Hana tilts her head in confusion.  
"What I wanted to say..?" Akari mentally face palms  
"You came in here saying you wanted to tell me something?" She says trying her hardest to be patient, despite the burning sensation in her hand. Hana taps her head lightly trying to think  
"Tell you something?...hmm, what was it?...Oh Yea! I remember!" She yells with excite emnt, Akari nods for her to continue.  
"The masters of this house are vampires." Hana whispers with a smile. Akari clenches her fist behind her back.  
'So that's it just her imagination running wild..' Akari sighs  
"Hana how many times do I have to tell you not to mix up reality and fantasy." Hana frowns  
"But...It's not fanatasy! It's reality...I met a guy out ther and he was a vampire! He even showed me his fangs!" Hana yelled angrily  
"Do not talk about the masters like that, if they heard you we would both be fired." Akari said calmly, Hana clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks, she looked like a child.  
"I'll prove it! Look!" She said and then moved her hair from her neck revealing two small holes that still had blood coming out of them. Akari's eyes widened  
"What happened to your neck!?" Akari asked in a panic  
"One of the masters bit me." She she said showing no signs of fear at all. Akari was starting to get freaked out  
'There is no way they are vampires right? Akari must have hurt herself again..Anyway! I have to get back to work!'  
"Hana, I don't have time to deal with your fanatasies right now, I have work to do. Go and hang out somewhere else." Akari said more coldly then she intended  
"But..." Hana said with a sad voice, Akari placed a hand Hana's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Hana do you want me to get fired?" Hana shook her head., Akari gave her a reassuring smile  
"Okay then I have to work...When I have some free time we can talk then okay?" Akari said in a soft voice, Hana nodded and smiled  
"Okay, bye Oneesan!" She said as she left the kitchen.  
Akari breathed a sigh of relief and sank down to the floor.  
"Finally.." she said and started to observe her hand.  
"It's not bad...But, I should wrap it up just in case..." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of the kitchen.  
'Hmm...Where do they keep their bandages...' Akari thought to herself as she wondered around the house.  
"Oh! Excuse me!...Ayato-sama!" She called when she saw Ayato in the hallway, he turned around at hearing his name  
"What?...Oh it's you, what do you want?" Ayato asks walking over to her. Akari fidgets nervously under his glare  
"Umm...I was just wondering...do you know where the bandages are?" She says quietly her face turning more red by the second.  
Ayato smirks  
"Heh? Bandages? I'll show you...follow me..." Ayato says as he turns around and starts walking forward.  
"Such a sweet smell..." Ayato mumbles under his breath so Akari doesn't hear.  
"Um...Ayato-sama, did you say something?" Akari asks him, Ayato shakes his head. After a while they get to a door.  
"The bandages are in there..." Ayato says, Akari opens the door and walks in.  
"Huh?...but this is a bedroom?..." Akari looks back at Master Ayato in confusion.  
"That's right...it's my room." Ayato says closing and locking the door behind him. Akari backs away from Ayato going further into the room.  
"A-Ayato-sama, why did you t-take me to your room?" Akari said feeling nervous  
"What if what Hana said was right... No way that can't be true..." Akari says voicing her thoughts out loud without thinking. Ayato walks closer to her so they are only about a foot apart.  
"Heh? What did your sister say?..." Ayato whispers leaning in closer to Akari.  
"A-Ayato-sama, don't you think your a little too close?" Akari says, she was about to take another step back when Ayato reached out and grabbed her wrist keeping her from going anywhere.  
"It's not wise to ignore your master's question you know?" Ayato says tightening his grip on Akari's wrist  
'Ouch...he's really strong, he's crushing my hand!' Akari tries to pull her wrist out but it only makes it hurt more.  
"Idiot, you will only hurt yourself more if you resist." Ayato says bluntly and smiles showing his razor sharp fangs. Akari's eyes widen in fear and she starts to struggle harder.  
"So she was right..." Akari says still trying to get away  
"Right about what?" Akari can tell that Ayato is getting irritated  
"You're vampires!" Akari yells loudly, Ayato is unfazed by her sudden outburst  
"Well now that you know this will be less fun..." Ayato says and pulls her closer to him  
"W-what!? L-let me go!" Akari yells with all her might. But, it only makes Ayato's grin widen.  
"That's a nice voice...Let me hear more, scream more for me..." Ayato whispers in her ear before going to down to her neck.  
"Stop it! Let go!" Akari yells and kicks him in his weak (A place no man ever wants to be hit or kicked)  
"Oomph! You Bitch!..." Ayato yells and lets go of Akari, she runs straight for the door.  
"Wha-! It's locked!?" She was says in disbelief and screams when she is pulled back and eveloped in warm arms that are anything but comfortable.  
"Tch...I'm done messing around with you!" Ayato says in a furious tone and drags Akari over to his bed a.k.a iron maiden and puts her inside which is difficult for him to do since she is still kicking and screaming. Ayato closes the lid and then sits on top of it, waiting for her to calm down.  
"Let me out of here!...Ayato-sama!" She screams, after a while she starts to quiet down.  
"Aya..to-sama...please...Let me out...I'm running out of air..." She bangs one more time before becoming silent. Ayato listens to see if she is going to struggle anymore, there are no other sounds.  
"Wait a second..." Ayato puts his ear to iron maiden, he can't hear her breathing anymore either  
"Shit!" He says and opens the iron maiden quickly, Akari is unconscious. Ayato tries to remember what to do when a human can't breathe,  
"CPR...I think this is how you do it.." Ayato places his hands on Akari's chest and begins to give her CPR.  
After a few minutes, Akari lets out a groan.

Akari opens her eyes and sees Ayato hovering over her, her first instinct is to start freaking out again, but before she has a chance Ayato grabs her shoulders tightly.  
"Calm down! Unless you want me to lock you in here again!" Ayato yells at her, Akari flinches at the tone of his voice and falls silent  
"Good, now come here." Ayato says and helps her out of the iron maiden  
"Are you okay?..." Ayato asks and looks away  
"Not like I care about you or anything...It's just if your not around who will cook the food." Ayato says looking embarrassed, Akari stares at him for few minutes silently  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Ayato asks, Akari smiles and then bursts out laughing  
"Hahaha! Ayato-same, your adorable!" She says still laughing, seeing Ayato's tsundere side has completely disarmed her she isn't scare dof him anymore.  
"What!?...Men don't like be called cute..." Ayato trails off.  
"I'm sorry Ayato-sama...you are just so cute. I can't even see as a man right now!" She smiles and then starts laughing again  
"Is that so?...Heh, guess I'll just have to show you how much of a man I am!" Ayato says and grabs her pulling her into the iron maiden with him.  
"Ayato-sama!...Let me out!, I hate the dark..." Akari says sounding like she is about to cry when suddenly she feels Ayato wrap a arm around her waist and pulled her to them.  
"Idiot... A girl your age shouldn't be scared of the dark." Akari sniffles and Ayato sighs  
"But...I guess it can't be helped..." Ayato mumbles and pulls her closer to him  
"I'll be here...so...don't be scared okay?" Ayato says and then Akari starts laughing again  
"Ayato-sama your just too cute!" She yells  
"Iam not cu-" Ayato's words are cut off as Akari turns around and wraps her arms around him kissing him softly on the cheek.  
"Oh nevermind..." Ayato says glad that they are in the dark because he can feel his cheeks heating up, since he can see in the dark, he sees Akari's bright smile.  
"Screw the game...If I have you..I don't care about anything else.." Ayato whispers to himself, it seems Akari has already fallen asleep.  
"Goodnight Akari..." Ayato whispers and closes his eyes.  
-Down Stairs-  
"Oi, where the hell is the food I'm hungry!" Subaru yells and punches the table  
"This is quite irresponsible...maybe she should be replac-" Reiji starts to say but Hana walks in  
"Reiji-sama, wait! It's not her fault...she burned her hand really bad because of me so if your going to fire anyone fire me!" Hana says  
"Tch...this is bothersome.." Shu complains  
"Not only is Akari missing, but also Ayato, Laito and Emiko..." Reiji mumbles to himself  
"Geez...I warned those two about not messing with the maids...what am I going to do with those two.." Everyone take a moment to let what Reiji said sink in.  
"So They are all 4 missing...hmm...Maybe they are outside picking flowers!...Lets go check!" Hana said, every one face palmed  
"What?.." Hana said in confusion  
"I'm going to bed." Shu said and stood up  
"Hana..." Kotone said and shook her head before standing up to.  
Reiji decided to make dinner everyone chose to ignore the absences of those 4 people, which was definitely wise because they didn't want to be bothered.


	6. Not A Chapter!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Omg! Omg! Omg! Im so so so sorry! My life is kind of hectic right now since my mom lost her job and money is really tight so…wait for it….MY MOM PAWNED MY COMPUTER! That's why it's been so long and I still haven't gotten it back. So I will update as soon as I get my computer back and I promise to you all that it will be the best chapter I have ever written. So look forward to it! I love you guys thank you so much for staying with me! Bye! 3/span/p 


End file.
